


Sweat It Out

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Inter-related story of how Chanwoo and Junhoe's love story came to be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is a stand-alone, meaning it'll survive without the other chapters even if you don't read it.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry June-yah. Maybe next time."

"What's up, you got a hot date or something?"

Chanwoo smiled, amused.

"No, nothing like that." he replied.

"Then why not? How can you resist a fun-filled night of Playstation, pizza, and drinking with the guys?" Junhoe persisted. Chanwoo shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the ocean.

"I dunno, I just don't feel like it."

"Ahhh I see, you 'just don't feel like it'" the feisty brunette mocked. "And did you 'just not feel like it' last weekend as well? And the weekend before that?" Junhoe continued, anger creeping into his voice.

Chanwoo went silent, examining the water where his fishing line met the sea. He heard his friend release a long sigh and knew the other boy was trying his best to calm himself down.

"What's the matter Chanu?" Junhoe asked, his voice suddenly turned serious and full of concern.

Chanwoo looked at the brunette, confused.

"Oh come on Chanu, I've known you for so long so I know something's up. And it's not just me anymore. Even the rest of the guys have noticed a change in you. I mean, lately you spend all your time out here fishing, you're always late for class and practice, you never hang out with us anymore, and when you are around it's like your mind is off somewhere else... What gives?"

Chanwoo sighed and looked back at the ocean.

"I don't know June-yah... it's kind of hard to explain, I don't really get it myself." he replied quietly.

"Try." Junhoe prodded.

Chanwoo's brows furrowed as he looked down at where his hands held his fishing rod. How could he explain this mysterious feeling that kept creeping up on him out of nowhere? This unnamable thing that had been buzzing around his life, disturbing all that should otherwise be calm and peaceful?

"You know you can tell me." Junhoe persisted gently. Chanwoo relaxed a little, knowing he could trust his best friend. He looked back up at the sea and began to put the words together.

"You ever get that feeling like there's just... something missing?"

Junhoe remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean, life is good, you know? Grades are okay, team's doing okay, friends are great... but for some reason it's not enough anymore. It's like, even though things are good, they've also become boring in a way... too routine. And that's not bad or anything, it's just that it feels like there should be something else... something more."

"Like what?" Junhoe asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmmm..."

For the next few minutes the two boys sat quietly, pondering over their thoughts. The sound of waves gently lapping against the dock became amplified in the drawn out silence, and a distant cry of a seagull carried through the gentle breeze, fresh with the raw salt smell of the ocean.

Suddenly Chanwoo felt a tug on his line, snapping him out of his trance. A second later he sprang into motion, reeling in his catch with a grin of eager anticipation.

"Wow... Nice!" Junhoe commented with an appreciative whistle as he looked over the impressive fish hanging from Chanwoo's line.

"Can you open the cooler?"

"What, you aren't going to throw it back in the ocean and let it live out the rest of it's thrilling existence?" Junhoe mocked.

"Noooo... I think it'll be more thrilling existing in my stomach." Chanwoo replied with a grin.

Junhoe chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he sat back and watched the other boy deal with his struggling dinner.

After shutting the cooler, Chanwoo set his fishing rod aside and sat down next to his friend to enjoy the view.

"Ne, June-yah..." he began.

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you guys call me ‘Lost Soul’ now?" Chanwoo asked. Junhoe snorted.

"Oh so you noticed?" the brunette teased, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Chanwoo just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"That's why." the other boy said.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Whenever someone calls you back from la-la land you give them that 'I am a lost but enlightened puppy dog' smile. Then one day when Jinhwan was ranting about your lateness and asking us where 'the hell' you were, I think it was Hanbin who said, ' Junhoe is probably off meditating with his fishies again.' You should've seen Jinan hyung’s face, I think it actually went purple."

Chanwoo laughed loudly, shaking his head and slapping a hand to his forehead as he envisioned the scene.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the story." Junhoe commented dryly, raising an amused eyebrow at Chanwoo's response. But by the time Chanwoo regained his breath Junhoe had a genuine smile on his face.

"What?" Chanwoo asked when he saw the other boy observing him.

"Haven't heard you laugh for a while…" Junhoe remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't really been all there lately." he replied, giving his friend an apologetic smile.

"So then are you coming tonight or what?" the other boy asked.

Chanwoo bit his lip.

Junhoe's smile faded instantly, knowing where this was going.

"I'm sorry June-yah... I guess I just need time."

The brunette sighed in frustration, and stood up to leave.

"Look... maybe next weekend okay?" Chanwoo said apologetically.

The other boy paused, looking down at him with a mixture of disappointment and concern in his eyes.

"Chanu... whatever it is you're looking for, you're not going to find it out here with these damn fish. You need to be out with your friends, living. I mean, it's better being unsatisfied and bored with people than on your own, right? And... we miss you."

"June-yah..." Chanwoo said as he laid a hand on the other boy's arm, trying to appease his friend's anger.

Junhoe tensed and pulled his arm away.

"I gotta go, bye."

The brunette abruptly turned and left.

Chanwoo's brows furrowed in guilt as he watched his friend's angry departure. He turned back to the ocean to find some sense of peace in the view, but instead he felt that feeling begin to creep up on him again, like he was missing something. He sighed, unable to shake it off. Picking up his things he stood up, and headed home.

 

/==/==/==/==/

 

2:00 am.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Then he opened them again.

Yup. His clock still read 2:00 am. No mistake.

The knocking continued.

"Wake up Chanu, let me in."

Chanwoo sighed again, slowly pushing himself off the bed. He adjusted his boxers as he made his way across the room, yawning as his fingers lazily scratched at an itchy patch of skin on his chest. Barely awake he slid open the window, and Junhoe crawled into his room as he had done countless times before.

As the brunette passed him, Chanwoo caught a whiff of alcohol on the boy's breath, and figured Junhoe must have just left Jinhwan’s house. He yawned once more and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand over his head in an attempt to wake himself up.

"What's up June?" he asked.

No answer.

Chanwoo looked up at his friend, and for the first time noticed something amiss. Junhoe was still standing, back turned to him, examining the posters on the walls as if he'd never seen them before. Somewhat awkwardly the boy then walked over to the desk, hand reaching out to examine some of the random items strewn across it.

"June-yah?" Chanwoo asked again, concerned.

If the other boy heard him he made no sign of it, his hand now fingering a picture frame sitting on the desk. Junhoe had made the frame as a birthday present for Chanwoo when they were kids. The then seven-year old boy had decorated the outside frame with glued-on macaroni, then painted it over with various colors of nailpolish he'd borrowed from his older sister. In the center there was a photograph of the two of them in a playground, Chanwoo's arm thrown around Junhoe's shoulder, the boy giving one of his rare smiles.

Junhoe would always complain about him keeping such a hideous monstrosity lying around, but Chanwoo wouldn't have thrown it away for the world.

"You know that thing we were talking about earlier today?" Junhoe suddenly asked. Chanwoo stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Yeah? What about it?" he replied as he turned, leaning back on the edge of the desk to face the boy.

"That 'something more'... I think I know what it is." the other boy said softly, fingers still toying with the frame.

"What is it then?" he prodded gently.

Junhoe went silent again.

Chanwoo's features darkened with worry at his friend's unusual behavior. Junhoe was usually very talkative when they'd been drinking, not all quiet and serious as he was being now.

He took the frame from the brunette's hand, setting it aside in an attempt to get the other boy to look at him.

Slowly Junhoe turned, bringing his gaze upwards-

And Chanwoo's breath abruptly caught in his throat.

Junhoe's eyes... there was something in them he'd never seen before... something wild... an intensity never seen even in the boy's angriest moments...

He found himself hypnotized, locked in that burning gaze.

He did not notice how close those eyes had gotten until he felt Junhoe's hot breath against his skin. His heart began pounding in his ears and his body went taut with anticipation, but he didn't know why.

Then suddenly, he felt something brush against his lips, soft, and moist. Again he felt it. And again.

Finally he realized Junhoe was kissing him... over and over... gently, but insistently.

Without knowing, Chanwoo mewled softly in the back of his throat, losing himself in the new sensation, and wanting more.

Junhoe answered the unspoken request, his tongue reaching out to part Chanwoo's lips, seeking a deeper touch. Chanwoo tensed at first from the unfamiliar feeling, but soon found himself surrendering, his eyes closing as he allowed the other boy to explore his mouth. Hands cupped his face, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks, and soon he was reaching his own tongue out, tentatively meeting Junhoe halfway.

Junhoe's kiss became hungrier at his response, the boy's hands moving to the back of his neck to pull him closer… and that was when he panicked, pulling away.

The brunette's half-lidded eyes opened, looking up at him in confusion.

Chanwoo swallowed nervously.

"June-yah… I…" Chanwoo faltered, desperately trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He bit his lip as he looked worriedly at the other boy, struggling to find words.

"Shhh Chanu…" Junhoe whispered.

The brunette came closer, eyes boring deep as he lifted a hand to cup Chanwoo's cheek.

"… Don't say anything. Don't question. Don't think… Just feel."

Chanwoo's breath hitched, those few words suddenly stealing his mind, and sparking something deep inside.

Junhoe leaned close, and again the boy's mouth was upon his, tongue gently coaxing his lips apart. Chanwoo moaned softly, allowing the other boy entrance. Hesitantly he circled his arms around Junhoe's back, pulling him closer, and the boy's arms wound around his neck, deepening the kiss in response. Soon Junhoe's kisses began to grow more and more frenzied with need, and Chanwoo found himself responding ardently, losing himself completely.

Breathing ragged as they plundered each other's mouths, Chanwoo's hands instinctively sought out skin, his palms sliding under Junhoe's t-shirt to feel the curves of the other boy's back. With what could only be a gasp of anguish the smaller boy pulled away, leaving Chanwoo momentarily dazed and confused. A rustle of cloth and he soon understood, as Junhoe quickly removed his shirt and threw it aside. And then just as quickly the boy pressed himself back up against Chanwoo's bare chest, wrapping his arms tight around Chanwoo's neck as his lips greedily sought contact again.

Chanwoo moaned into the other boy's mouth, the feel of Junhoe's heated skin pressing against his own heaving chest feeling so inexplicably right. He clawed at Junhoe's back as the boy nibbled his lower lip, and felt his blood begin to throb below his waist, hardening his length inside his boxers.

And then Junhoe shifted, the boy's hip pressing against his stiffened arousal, and a startled moan escaped his throat. Junhoe pulled back, releasing Chanwoo's lip from his teeth, and once more locked their eyes together with that piercing gaze. Then the brunette moved again, purposely rubbing himself against Chanwoo's pulsing length, testing it. He did it again and Chanwoo gasped, his nails digging into the boy's flesh.

Again Junhoe agonizingly broke contact, his fingers furiously working at his belt. In no time at all he had pushed his pants down, and was once more pressing his body against Chanwoo's.

Feeling the other boy's erection against his through the thin cloth of their underwear Chanwoo groaned, and grabbing Junhoe's rear he pulled the boy closer for more contact. The boy growled and began rubbing himself against Chanwoo, creating a much needed friction between them as he sucked reverently on Chanwoo's neck.

Chanwoo's head rolled back as he made small sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat, unknowingly enticing the other boy to go further. Hungrily Junhoe's lips began to work down his chest, pausing to lick and suckle a tight nipple in his path. Chanwoo gasped loudly, his hand going to the back of Junhoe's head, fingers weaving through the boy's soft strands of hair. But the brunette's destination was further downwards, and his tongue soon continued his journey down Chanwoo's shaky stomach.

Kneeling on the floor, Junhoe gently hooked his fingers into the waistband of Chanwoo's boxers, and a small whimper escaped Chanwoo's lips as he shivered in anticipation. And then Junhoe began to pull, slowly revealing his stiff and needy arousal.

The brunette paused, unconsciously licking his lips as he watched a few glistening drops form on the head of Chanwoo's hardness. Then the smaller boy flicked out his tongue, briefly tasting Chanwoo's flavour, and Chanwoo's body clenched at the tease, knuckles whitening as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Then he felt Junhoe's mouth engulf his weeping tip, and a low moan sounded in his throat, becoming longer and louder as the boy slowly swallowed his length. And then Junhoe began to suck, gently, again causing his body to clench and shiver as he gasped at the ceiling.

Then Junhoe's mouth began to move, releasing him and then drawing him back into wet warmth again and again, each time eliciting a moan more desperate and louder than the last. Chanwoo unknowingly began to rock his hips, pushing himself in and out of Junhoe's hot mouth, matching the other boy's rhythm. And then he looked down, and seeing the other boy's lips bobbing back and forth along his member he began groaning uncontrollably. He brought his fist into his mouth, biting down against his cries, not noticing the coppery taste of blood that was soon on his lips.

The sucking pressure became harder, faster as Junhoe gripped his hips tightly. Chanwoo threw his head back with a gasp, his fist flailing backwards and knocking over things on his desk shelves. His whole body was heaving, nerve endings both numb and tingling at the same time, and then what felt like a jolt of electricity shot through his loins and he cried out loudly, releasing his climax into Junhoe's mouth.

 

/==/==/==/==/

 

It took several moments before the stars disappeared from Chanwoo's vision and he knew where he was again. Slowly he noticed the warmth near his body, the butterfly brushes against his parted lips. He looked to see Junhoe pressing light kisses against his mouth, calling his attention back to earth.

Breathlessly he began responding to Junhoe's lips, but when he did the brunette pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Chanwoo did not protest, thankfully allowing himself to be lowered onto the mattress, his legs suddenly feeling all wobbly and weak.

He felt Junhoe settle on the bed alongside him, the other boy propping his head up onto his hand to look down at him. Dazedly he turned his head to look back up into Junhoe's eyes- and was again taken by surprise, suddenly feeling as if the wind had been sucked right out of his chest. Junhoe's eyes... they still held that same fiery intensity... but now the gaze also held a tenderness in it, gentle in its strength, and Chanwoo felt his face flushing uncharacteristically.

"June…" he began uncertainly. But before he could even think to continue the other boy's fingers were at his lips, silencing him.

"Not yet…" Junhoe whispered.

Chanwoo nodded, trusting the other boy, and the brunette smiled softly at him.

Then he felt Junhoe's fingertips slide across his lips, moving over his face and lightly touching his cheek... outlining his brow... the bridge of his nose... as if the boy had never seen them before. Chanwoo closed his eyes, allowing those fingers to delicately brush his eyelashes, yielding to the soothing sensation with a sigh. A movement, a warm breath, and Junhoe's lips were pressing against the soft underside of his jaw, working their way down his neck.

Chanwoo stretched his head back under the gentle touch, giving the other boy access to more of his skin. Soon he felt Junhoe's fingertips moving downwards, lightly caressing his chest, teasing his tight nipples, tracing incoherent patterns on his stomach... He arched his back in pleasure, his pulse quickening again as he began panting in small excited breaths, his body craving more.

Slowly Junhoe's fingers caressed their way down to Chanwoo's already hardening crotch, stirring it to life again. And Chanwoo moaned as those fingers danced across his length, teasing him until he was painfully stiff, denying the friction he now desperately needed.

With a low growl he grabbed Junhoe's shoulders, pulling the boy's body across his own. The boy released a startled gasp, and Chanwoo grinned when he felt Junhoe's just as hard length press against his thigh. His hands hurried to the back of Junhoe's neck, drawing the other boy down for a hungry kiss.

Abruptly Junhoe pulled away, removing his body entirely, wrenching an anguished sound of protest from Chanwoo's throat. The brunette merely smirked, standing up from the bed.

Chanwoo went up on his elbows, watching the other boy rummage around the clothes on the floor and pick his pants up. His chest constricted in panic.

Junhoe wasn't going to leave, was he?

Chanwoo opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a strangled sob of frustration.

Junhoe turned, his eyes roaming over Chanwoo's naked and obviously needy body, and that wild look returned to his eyes. Chanwoo bit his lip, unable to do anything but wait where he was, sprawled wantonly on his bed in invitation.

The brunette smirked again, pulled something out of the pocket of his pants, then tossed them aside.

Chanwoo squinted to see what Junhoe was holding, but soon realized the other boy's hands were busy at the waistband of his own boxers, pushing them down. And as he watched the boy slowly expose his own stiff arousal, Chanwoo bit his lip even harder.

Then Junhoe lowered himself onto the bed, kneeling with his legs apart, straddling Chanwoo but not touching him. He finally saw the tube Junhoe held as the brunette oozed out a large amount of lube onto his palm, and he watched transfixed as the other boy's hand reached towards his eager cock.

He hissed and arched his back in pleasure as Junhoe gripped him, smearing the cool fluid all over his length. His hips began to move, thrusting himself into Junhoe's smoothly lubricated hand, but again the other boy pulled away, tormenting him.

Chanwoo opened his eyes to glare at the boy, but was greeted with the sight of Junhoe's flushed body hovering over his, head thrown back and face scrunched up in... pleasure? ...pain? ...Both?

He looked further and saw Junhoe's hips thrusting slowly in the air, hand reaching around his back. He couldn't really register what was happening, but his body responded, impossibly hardening even more. Shuddering with restrained need, he brought a shaky hand up to Junhoe's cheek, his thumb brushing tenderly over the boy's quivering lower lip.

A strangled gasp suddenly escaped Junhoe's throat and the boy grabbed Chanwoo's wrist, yanking him up to a sitting position on the bed. Before he knew what was happening, the boy had straddled him, pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around Chanwoo's neck. And then he felt it, Junhoe lowering himself onto his dripping hardness, tightness clenching around his engorged head.

Junhoe paused, his chest heaving rapidly. He waited for a few seconds, then pushed down again, crying out through clenched teeth as he slowly took in Chanwoo's length, inch by inch. Chanwoo wrapped his arms around the boy's back, releasing a muffled groan into Junhoe's chest as he was consumed in pleasure, his nerve endings singing at the pulsing warmth around him. And then it got even better...

Slowly Junhoe began to move again, lifting himself up, then pushing down, setting a rhythm that sent them both groaning into rapture.

Chanwoo clung to the boy for dear life, unable to do anything but claw at Junhoe's back as the boy impaled himself on his cock again and again and again. And the fiery brunette held on just as desperately, throwing his head back as he moaned and gasped into the air.

Soon Chanwoo was groaning Junhoe's name, over and over in an agonized prayer. And before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed the other boy and flipped him onto his back, driving deep and hard as moans turned into delirious cries beneath him.

He felt Junhoe's legs wrap tightly around his waist and began to move faster, crying out loudly with each stroke as the bed rocked with his intense thrusting, bringing them both higher and higher.

Then suddenly Junhoe screamed into Chanwoo's chest, his nails digging into Chanwoo's back as he sprayed himself in between their heaving bodies.

And this sent Chanwoo overboard, throwing his head back with a strangled howl as he emptied his fluids in spurts of ecstasy.

 

/==/==/==/==/==/

 

For several minutes afterwards neither of them moved, still holding each other tightly as they caught their breath. Then finally Chanwoo withdrew his tender length, his body shuddering at the separation from the other boy's warmth. Collapsing back onto the bed he felt Junhoe roll over on top of him, the boy's smaller frame half draped across his own.

And then he felt Junhoe take his hand, gently kissing his bleeding knuckles where he had bitten himself earlier that night. He opened his eyes to see the brunette staring at him intently, gaze unwavering as lips met his abused skin again and again. Then Junhoe's tongue slowly reached out, and Chanwoo hissed as the other boy licked at the dried blood across his wounds. But immediately after the brunette blew softly against the stinging flesh, and Chanwoo's breath hitched at the sensation, his skin feeling more sensitive than ever. Planting one last kiss on the tender knuckles, Junhoe then entwined their fingers together, resting his chin on Chanwoo's chest.

Chanwoo felt his lips slowly tugging up into a wide grin. His whole body was tingling, every nerve ending alive with new awareness. His stomach was dancing in every which direction and his chest was about to burst with all the things he was feeling... He wanted to shout out loud, he wanted to giggle like a madman, he wanted to scream, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to jump for joy, he wanted to run naked through the streets... he wanted to stay right where he was, holding Junhoe in his arms forever...

Junhoe tilted his head, his eyes searching, trying to read Chanwoo's thoughts.

"Where are you now Chanu?" he asked.

"Right here June-yah. Right here with you." Chanwoo whispered, squeezing the other boy's hand.

Junhoe smiled one of his rare, amazing smiles.

"Good.Thank god." Junhoe said, nuzzling his head into Chanwoo's neck with a satisfied sigh. "It's about time you woke up, you ‘Lost Soul’."


	2. Sweat It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of summer...

.  
.  
.  
.

Fingers drum over his bare chest while it heaves up and down in an easy pace as he breathes. His tongue sticks out between chapped lips that are parted slightly and letting out heavy groans. The tongue slides around his mouth and over his lips, but to no avail since the muscle was just as dry as the chapped skin on his lips. Half-lidded eyes flutter in agony against the fan that blows against his red-dusted cheeks, while strands of his hair are pushed back against the wind. He squirms a little on the tiled floor, feeling disgusted at the slosh of sweat that had pooled under him.

"It's too hot," he said under a slightly strained voice. "It's too damn hot."

He slides one arm over his eyes while his other hand moves to trace circles over his sweaty chest. Even though the air conditioner above him on full blast and the fan next to him was angled so that it could blow right down and directly at his face, the summer heat proved to be the merciless victor. Sunlight scorched through the opened window parallel from him, melting the entire room with a prominent heat wave.

"Hot." Junhoe groaned out, moving his hand from his stomach to search for the water bottle that had rolled off earlier. He puckered his chapped lips together when he couldn't find it as he murmured, "Where…?"

The host on the radio was wrong when the man remarked that summer tunes distract from the heat, because all that he could think of was that it was hot, scorching, and burning at this point. Unfortunately, the summer temperature proved to be the biggest distraction as he failed to hear the door to his apartment creak as it was opened and then closed as well as the tapping of footsteps nearing him.

Rather than land on the bottle of water that he was searching for, his hand fell upon a foot, and once Junhoe moved his arm and looked up, he was met with the sight of a dark-haired male.

"Chanwoo?" Junhoe squinted, unsure if it was a mirage brought on by the summer heat.

However, a light, rousing kick to his side proved his hallucination wrong as he released a small yelp and then glowered at the male. "Welcome home." Junhoe grumbled with sarcasm as then brought both of his hands to rub at his stomach, his lips pulled into a scowling, boyish pout. "Aren't you a little early?"

Chanwoo didn't answer just yet, narrowing his eyes at the idle brunet before examining the living room. Figuratively, it looked like it had been hit with a tornado as the couch and its pillows were in disarray, clothes scattered the floor—which explains the nearly naked brunet who was lying in nothing else but his boxers—while empty water bottles also cluttered the area, and bags of ice melted on the coffee table, which had been pushed away from the center against the wall.

"Get up..." Chanwoo scowled out as he hovered over the half-naked brunet. "This place is a mess. Go and clean up." His lips pulled into a thin line as his hands moved to undo his necktie.

"In a second." Junhoe grumbled out with a slight whine in his tone as he sat up. He fanned himself with his hand for a bit before flopping back down onto the floor, hearing a small slosh and slap as his back met the sweat-slicked ground. "Or two." He groaned out.

"You lazy bastard, if you don't get up right now, I'll mop the floor with your face."

Ignoring the threat with a snort, Junhoe peeked through one to watch as Chanwoo shrugged off his business suit jacket, leaving him in his white undershirt. "Sheesh, I can't believe you actually went out in that thing."

"Unlike you, I actually have a job to do."

Chanwoo stepped over Junhoe and headed towards the couch, tossing his jacket and tie onto the coffee table on the side. The male then flopped down on the sunlight-attacked couch, unbuttoning his undershirt halfway so that most of his chest was revealed. He stayed silent for a moment before turning his head and looking at the window behind him.

He snorted. "Idiot. You should've pulled the blinds down if you didn't want it to be too damn hot." And with that, Chanwoo pulled them down, effectively shadowing the room with cooled warmth.

"I forgot."

Chanwoo clicked his teeth as he sat back, watching the brunet continue to lie around on the floor, completely tamed by the heat. He watched as Junhoe continued to rub at his stomach, sweaty fingers running up and down dampened, bare skin, which only went as far as the boxers riding down so low near the brunet's bottom.

His eyes lingered on the revealed expanse of skin before flickering back onto brunet's face, which had been scrunched up against the heat.

Chanwoo's hand then moved down to pop a couple more buttons undone.

"Didn't you hear me? I said  go clean up."

"It's still hot, you know!" Junhoe argued, unaware of Chanwoo's gaze on him. "You can't do shit in this kind of heat."

"I said go clean up!"

"But I'm dying in this heat!"

Unfortunately, Junhoe failed to realize that ignoring Chanwoo and the man's request to clean up was never a good thing even in the midst of a merciless heat wave. That being said, the brunet was so caught up in melting from the heat that he also failed to notice sooner that a shadow had overcasted half of his frame, and by the time that he did notice was when he was pulled into a sitting position by the arm.

Chanwoo was crouching beside him, the man's eyes grazing over him in a way that Junhoe felt a cold shiver run through him, a strange phenomenon that went against the hot temperature.

"Er, Chanwoo?" Junhoe peered at the man cautiously, trying to reel his arm back but to no avail as the man had a tight hold on him. He really didn't have a good feeling about the look in the other's eyes. "Um, I'll clean up soon? Seriously—"

However, Junhoe then noticed that two buttons were still left on Chanwoo's shirt, and when he looked back at the man, he couldn't help but gulp even though his throat was completely dry.

"Say Junhoe,"

Chanwoo spoke, and Junhoe really wished he didn't decide to ditch his clothes because the shivers he was getting were as cold and chilling as the North Pole.

"I'll show you how hot it can get during the summer."

And then those two buttons were quickly undone.

 

======

 

The world was on fire — at least, that's what he believed but he really couldn't tell, because right now, he just couldn't think straight.

Junhoe quivered and squirmed on the couch, writhing in what seemed to be merciless mixture of pleasure and discomfort. Strands of his hair stuck against his scalp, wet and damped with sweat and droplets of his tears. His back arched downwards against the couch, but his feet pushed against the seat's arm, cornering him against the opposite end.

"Hot," He breathed out, eyes drunk and drowning under a sea of sweat and tears, which were trickling down the sides of face and neck.

Chanwoo leaned down against him, the male's arms planted on either side of his head as Chanwoo nuzzled close against his neck. The dark-haired male's teeth grazed against the exposed expanse of flesh, sinking into it and brutally biting down. Junhoe released a shaky gasp when he felt Chanwoo bite at him, almost as if the man were trying to suck out his blood. He could feel the man suck at his skin, the cream-colored flesh marred with mountains of bites and kisses.

"Don't leave too much," Junhoe hissed out, finally getting his senses together and pushing down at Chanwoo's head. "People are gonna see them!"

"And?" He heard Chanwoo respond, the voice enlisting snarky tone of indifference.

Junhoe could only inwardly grumble in irritation. He should have been more careful when it came down to weather like this. For some reason, Chanwoo always seemed to want to do it when Junhoe was at his weakest, especially against the blistering heat.

The moment that those two buttons of Chanwoo's shirt were popped off, it spelt trouble on his part. The man spent no second longer in dragging him to the couch and tearing off his boxers, the dry air leaving him vulnerable.

Junhoe felt Chanwoo inching down his chest, the man's teeth still grazing his flesh up towards his navel. It felt like a siren went off in his head once Junhoe felt Chanwoo's hands dangerously close between his cheeks, so despite the burning sensation both from the temperature and from the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, Junhoe took a deep breath and grabbed Chanwoo by the shoulders. He wrapped one leg around the other and maneuvered in a way that flipped their positions, Junhoe now straddling Chanwoo.

From underneath him, Chanwoo only arched an unimpressed eyebrow at Junhoe, who was still panting in comparison, and look unconcerned that the brunet was pinning him down.

"What." Chanwoo gazed up at the brunet, who had planted his hands on both sides of Chanwoo's chest. "Who said you could take charge here?"

Junhoe didn't answer, the sound of his breath being the only thing that escaped lips as he leaned down. He pressed his lips against Chanwoo's in a chaste, innocent kiss before applying more force to coax Chanwoo to join in and accept it. He could hear the male snort but nonetheless return the kiss, the man's teeth once again on the attack.

In a split second, Junhoe yelped once Chanwoo bit at his lip, his mouth opening and immediately allowing for Chanwoo's tongue access inside. The tongue swarmed inside, poking through his wet cavern and inciting tasteful, pleasure-filled moans from Junhoe as it began to rub around. The kisses were sloppy, saliva being exchanged and teeth clanking against each other. Junhoe could hear Chanwoo grunt and groan from underneath him as the two played with each other's tongues, bumping against each other for dominance. Of course, Chanwoo had won just as the man usually did, but it didn't matter as Junhoe promptly decided to pull away, a trail of saliva left hanging afterwards.

Before he would let Chanwoo do anything, Junhoe immediately slithered down Chanwoo's body, returning his lips and mouth onto Chanwoo. He gnawed at the flesh on Chanwoo's neck, similarly and hungrily biting at Chanwoo's neck just as the man had done to his own.

Chanwoo grunted out, his hand tracing at the small of Junhoe's back. "I didn't say you could do this." He then hissed out once he felt Junhoe bite at his collarbone.

"Right. Like I always listen to you." Junhoe answered back, his tongue licking at the bloodied wound, making sure that the pain eased down even just a bit.

It was his turn whether Chanwoo liked it or not.

Junhoe's lips grazed at Chanwoo's skin, just right below the collar bone before pressing lithe kisses against the man's chest. He trailed them downwards, keeping it soft but continuous before he halted above Chanwoo's nipples. Deep mumbles resonated from Chanwoo, the heavy sound vibrating his chest, and Junhoe could then tell that he was doing something right.

He took one nipple into his mouth, his teeth chewing on the ripe nipple whilst his tongue played against it, effectively inciting more moans from Chanwoo. His other hand performed similar ministrations towards the other nipple, often switching between them with his mouth.

The satisfaction from Chanwoo was evident in the male's grunts and in the way that Chanwoo seemed to be gripping at his hair. Junhoe held an inward smirk; it took a while, but it was a success to find out that Chanwoo's nipples were sensitive, something unexpected from the male.

His ministrations, however, only continued so far when Chanwoo suddenly pulled his head back by grabbing a fistful of his hair, and before he knew it, Junhoe was once met again with the sight of the ceiling before him while his back was pressed against the seat cushion of the couch.

"Hey!"

Junhoe scowled, immediately attempting to sit back up and try and regain his former position when Chanwoo moved down and spread his legs, his full glory revealed.

The same warm heat returned to him when Chanwoo leaned down and began to suck at his cock, the tip first being played with by the tongue.

"Don't tease," Junhoe hissed out, unaware that his own body seemed to be spreading itself for Chanwoo.

"Shut up."

The sensation was electrifying, almost as if hundreds of jolts were zapped into him. His stomach churned in knots from the pleasure, the way that Chanwoo seemed to be sucking him bone dry sending his mind into an endless frenzy. Chanwoo's tongue swirled around his member, coating it with so much saliva and dancing around it as it wept with pre-cum.

"C-Chanwoo," Junhoe had given in, his voice finally converted to a desperate cry. "No more…"

"I thought I told you to shut up. Just moan.."

It was embarrassing to admit, but that kind of talk from Chanwoo ignited fireworks within him every time. He flushed in embarrassment at the bluntness of it and spouted out babbles of incoherent gibberish, but nonetheless, it stirred knots in his gut.

Stars and multi-colored circles began to feel his vision and Junhoe felt like he was on some kind of high. The heat and the sensation were too overwhelming, bringing him into a state he really couldn't describe. He clenched his eyes shut as his mouth parted, feeling so very close to his limit.

However, it proved short-lived once Chanwoo gave one final suck to his member and left it alone afterwards.

"Wha—" Junhoe tried to peer at Chanwoo. "H-Hey, I was so close."

"Since when did you get so chatty during sex?"

Chanwoo mumbled out, and before Junhoe knew it, he felt himself choke out at the sudden intrusion to his ass. Mountains of moans began to spill through his lips as he felt Chanwoo probe around the inside of his asshole with one finger. He could feel the finger digging in and pulling out, a back-and-forth intrusion that brought those stars and circles into millions in his vision.

"You're tight." Junhoe heard Chanwoo mutter, hooking his finger inside and effectively making his head buzz.

"You didn't prepare me or used lube!" Junhoe snapped back, but was reeled back once he felt another forcefully slip into his entrance.

"You're fine."

Chanwoo had breathed out, and as Junhoe opened his eyes, he witnessed the sight of a sweaty Chanwoo, who was gripping him by the waist. He watched and felt as Chanwoo continued on fingering him for a little longer before pulling out, soon enough positioning his own member against Junhoe's asshole. The male was as drenched in sweat as he was, something of a carnal look taking place in Chanwoo.

"Sheesh," Junhoe muttered as he wrapped his arms around Chanwoo's neck. He nuzzled against the older man's chest, the sweat from the other pressed against his face. "You always get like this when you're in heat."

Chanwoo only let out a grunt as he plunged in.

The intrusion forced Junhoe to choke out and the fast pace that Chanwoo took into left in shaky breaths. Chanwoo's member dug into him, feeling so hot and huge inside his ass.

It didn't take long for Junhoe to feel like he saw some white, bright light and his body shake from the sensation, while Chanwoo had ended up pressing against him and having even increased his pace as well.

 

======

 

In the end, it was still too hot out.

"Damn," Junhoe panted out. "You didn't even hold back."

On the couch, Chanwoo only clicked his teeth, his white undershirt was back on, but fully unbuttoned and revealing his shaped-chest.

"Blame the heat."

Junhoe released a groan as he cupped his hands over his face, rolling onto his stomach.

"You do realize that I have a night shift tonight, right?" Junhoe said. "What am I gonna do now?"

It only took a second after for Junhoe to realize that he really shouldn't have said that.

"Who said you were working tonight?"


	3. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some inconsistencies with my timeline. Just bear with it, please! I wrote this separately that's why in a way they're connected but not really. I hope you get me.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

"I love you Junhoe ..."

Junhoe's eyes flew open.

Did he just hear Chanwoo say that he loved him?

Suddenly Junhoe felt Chanwoo's lips place a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. Even though it was the lightest of touches, that kiss somehow told him that he had heard correctly.

Vaguely Junhoe noticed Chanwoo getting off the bed, but all he could do was watch his lover's back as he headed towards the bathroom, too shocked to even move.

When Chanwoo closed the bathroom door behind him, Junhoe's brain finally registered what had just happened...

Chanwoo loved him.

Junhoe flopped onto his back with a happy sigh.

Chanwoo loved him!

Slowly, but surely, a huge smile found it's way across Junhoe's face.

He was just about to jump out of bed and go after the other man, when a new realization stopped him, and his smile faded.

Chanwoo had thought he was sleeping when he said those words. But he wasn't. He was just... basking, lazily enjoying his afterglow, too exhausted to respond when Chanwoo first called his name.

And then those words...

Why didn't Chanwoo wait until he was "awake" to tell him?

Could it be that Chanwoo was afraid to?

Why would he be afraid?

As much as Junhoe had been surprised to hear those words, at the same time it had made complete sense. Somehow, he had known it all along.

But how could Chanwoo not know?

Now frowning slightly, Junhoe stood up and walked to the window. Peering through the closed blinds, he saw that the sun had set long ago, taking away some of the sweltering summer heat with it. Junhoe sighed and turned around to face the room. An amused smirk crept across his face as the sight of clothes thrown every-which-way and a very rumpled bed confessed to the steamy love-making session which that very summer heat had provoked.

But the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown again.

How could Chanwoo NOT know?

A fire as intense as the earlier heat of the day began to rise up through Junhoe's body, and he suddenly felt like he was much too far away from Chanwoo. He heard the shower turn on, breaking the thick silence of the room, and the sound of running water maddeningly filled his ears, beckoning to him.

He answered that call, filled with purpose as he crossed the room, making his way to his lover.

 

=========

 

Chanwoo sighed deeply as he dipped his head under the running water of the shower. His brows furrowed uncharacteristically over closed eyes as his mind flooded with thoughts of the beautiful man that was his lover...

The warmth of his embrace...

The fire in his kiss...

The steel determination in his eyes as he do something that he likes...

And then the complete trust in them as he smiled that breathtaking smile that no one else ever saw but him...

His long, long legs that were still growing, which sometimes reminded him of an awkward young stag...

And then the absolute grace with which he maneuvered a difficult dance moves...

The incredible softness of his skin...

The velvet of his voice as he laughed that low, sweet laugh of his...

The way he moaned when he was touched in the right places...

Long lashes shadowing half-lidded eyes as he threw his head back in passion, breathlessly calling out his name...

Chanwoo choked back a sob of frustration and punched the shower wall in an effort to stop the never-ending flow of thought he was immersed in. There were days when he had spent hours drowning himself in this way, but today it was too much for him. Today every thought and image and memory that entered his mind only expanded the overwhelming flood of emotion within him, and now he felt like his chest was about to burst.

God! He loved Junhoe so much! And it was so scary...

So damn scary that no matter how much he wanted Junhoe to know the immensity of his feelings, he only had the courage to tell him while the man was sleeping.

He just couldn't be sure of what would happen if he said it when Junhoe was awake...

Once before, Chanwoo had confessed his feelings of love for someone. But that person had rejected him, and Chanwoo had been crushed. After that, he thought he could never love again... but then he found Junhoe. And as he and the raven-haired man grew closer, he truly began to learn about love. This was the real thing. He knew it with every fiber of his being. And now... what would he do if Junhoe didn't feel the same?

Maybe it would be better to not say anything at all.

With another heavy sigh, Chanwoo resignedly reached for the soap and began to massage the back of his neck, suddenly aching with carrying the weight of his thoughts. But he knew the only way to truly ease his mind would be to see Junhoe's face before him. He just felt so incomplete when his lover was not near...

 

==========

 

Silently Junhoe entered the bathroom, pausing slightly with caught breath as he beheld Chanwoo's amazing form through the glazed shower door. On another day he might've stayed right where he was, watching the man with awe, but today the consuming fire within kept him moving forward.

Slowly he slid the shower door open and stepped in behind the other man. Chanwoo had his back to him, his head under water as he soaped the back of his shoulders, and Junhoe's chest constricted in desire at the sight. He slid the door closed behind him, and his movements again went unnoticed, masked by the sound of running water.

Carefully, Junhoe moved closer to his lover, the first sprinkles of water splattering across his heated flesh. But just before their bodies came into contact, Chanwoo somehow sensed his presence, turning his head with a surprised gasp. In that moment Junhoe closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him tightly.

His initial surprise passing, Chanwoo began to soften in Junhoe's embrace, raising a hand to caress the other man's arm. Junhoe loosened his hold a little, and began to plant light kisses on the older man's neck. Chanwoo sighed contentedly and slowly stretched his head back, giving the younger man's lips better access to more of his skin. Then he felt Junhoe's fingertips lightly slide down his arm, seeking out his hand, and Chanwoo suddenly remembered he was still holding the soap. The younger man took the bar from his fingers, then brought it back to Chanwoo's shoulders, resuming the task that had been forgotten.

An appreciative moan rumbled in the depths of Chanwoo's throat as Junhoe began to wash him, gently bringing the bar across the tight muscles of Chanwoo's upper back, left and right around his defined shoulders. And Junhoe's other hand followed the path of the first, spreading the foamy soap around more evenly as he planted tender kisses on the back of Chanwoo's neck. Slowly he slid the bar down Chanwoo's spine, smearing the soap all around the older man's lower back, eliciting a long sigh of satisfaction from the younger man.

Then Junhoe slid the soap down even lower, pushing at the top of the crevice between Chanwoo's cheeks. The younger man gasped as a tingle of heated electricity shot through his loins, and Junhoe paused in his motions, waiting for Chanwoo's invitation. Without hesitation the older man spread his legs wider, placing his hands on the wall before him and slightly leaning forward.

Junhoe brought the foamy bar lower in between Chanwoo's cheeks, sliding it up and down, massaging the outside of Chanwoo's tight pucker as his other hand kneaded the younger man's firm rear. Chanwoo felt his length hardening in response and he moaned, rocking his hips slightly to meet the raven-haired man's movements.

But all too soon Junhoe brought the soap up out of Chanwoo's cheeks, sliding the bar up the side of Chanwoo's waist while on the other side his finger tips traced a path up to Chanwoo's chest. Junhoe grinned when the younger man shivered in ticklish response. Wrapping his arms around Chanwoo's chest to pull him closer Junhoe pressed his body against his lover's back, and when Chanwoo felt the other man's just as hard as him, arousal nudging against his thigh he shivered again.

The raven-haired man then returned his mouth to the soft juncture between Chanwoo's neck and shoulder, and slowly began to soap the younger man's chest, teasingly twisting his tight nipples with slippery fingers. Chanwoo moaned, arching his back into his lover's caresses. And as Chanwoo's head rolled back in pleasure, Junhoe's mouth languidly moved up the younger man's neck to nibble at his ear.

Junhoe's hands then slid down Chanwoo's rippled abs, pulling his lover even closer as he pressed his stiff member in between the younger man's cheeks. And then he began to move, rubbing himself up and down against his lover's quivering hole as he had earlier done with the bar of soap. Chanwoo released an imploring groan, his ignored length desperately needing to be touched.

The raven-haired man answered the unspoken request, his foamy hand making its way down to Chanwoo's crotch, teasingly sliding the bar of soap down the younger man's stiff member to massage his testicles. Chanwoo's hips squirmed, his aching erection twitching for more attention. Thankfully Junhoe did not keep him waiting long, his free hand encircling Chanwoo's waiting hardness, and slowly pumping it in time with their rocking hips.

Chanwoo groaned. Everything was wonderfully liquid around him and he couldn't get enough of it. He began to rock his hips faster, thrusting himself into Junhoe's foamy hand while the other man's cock slithered against his rear.

And Junhoe began groaning loudly against the younger man's ear, the slippery smoothness of Chanwoo's firm cheeks around his length creating a friction that made him want to quicken the pace even more.

But it was happening too fast. He didn't want it to be over so soon. It was just too good to be so... wet.

With a strangled growl Junhoe forced himself to step away from his lover, and in one quick movement flipped Chanwoo around, pinning the younger man between his body and the wall. Chanwoo's cry of surprise was short-lived though, as Junhoe's lips hungrily covered his, tongue plunging deeply into his mouth. Chanwoo responded with equal need as he wrapped his arms tightly around Junhoe's back, their bodies sliding smoothly into contact as the soap from Chanwoo's front met Junhoe's. The two mans moaned into each other's mouths as they squirmed against the other, their hard cocks and tight nipples slipping wetly against each other in between their foamed bodies.

But eventually needing air, the frantic pace of their tongues was slowed to a languid exploration, and the two mans rocked slowly against each other, reveling in the liquid feel of hardness against hardness.

Chanwoo pulled back from Junhoe's lips for a moment to watch the man. His lover's eyes were lidded low, his lips parted in heavy breathing, and quivering with each thrust of their grinding hips. Chanwoo's breath suddenly hitched at the sight and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say it... but he found himself completely incapable of speech, mesmerized by the stunning vision that was his lover.

The man drew close again, his mouth nipping at Chanwoo's lower lip for more contact, but the younger man still held back, losing himself as his eyes continued to roam the raven-haired man's features. Finally Junhoe opened his eyes, curious as to why his lover was not responding, and caught the younger man staring at him in a way he'd never seen before... Chanwoo's eyes held too many emotions to count, crossing everything from amazement and awe to starvation and unrestrained desire.

Abruptly Chanwoo realized the older man's eyes were open, and were boring deeply into his own. Suddenly afraid of what his eyes might reveal, he hugged the man close, breaking contact with that searching gaze. He felt the older man draw in a breath, about to say something, but whatever it was vanished into a moan as Chanwoo hastily rubbed himself against the other man's body again.

He slid his hand down the older man's arm, seeking the soap from his hand, and distracted by the resumed friction between their hips the man released it without protest. Chanwoo then pressed the bar against the raven-haired man's back, gently soaping his shoulders and neck, working slowly down the man's spine to cup his rear. His fingers inched their way in between those soft cheeks, pressing against Junhoe's pucker, and the older man gasped, the muscles there still raw from their intense love-making earlier that day. Chanwoo recognized the response and proceeded carefully, lightly caressing the outside of the tender ring with his fingertips. This time Junhoe's gasp was one of pleasure and the man lifted his leg slightly, wrapping himself around Chanwoo's body.

The younger man continued to caress the sensitive hole, massaging it lightly with cool foamy fingers as he placed soothing kisses against the older man's neck. Junhoe whimpered into Chanwoo's shoulder, clinging to the younger man as he felt his knees turning to jelly. Chanwoo moaned, reveling in the soft sounds of his lover's responses. It was music to his ears, and he wanted more...

With a sly smile, Chanwoo placed the well used bar of soap back in it's tray, and reached up to detach the shower nozzle...

Before Junhoe even sensed the shift in waterflow, the cool nozzle was pressing against his sensitive pucker, massaging the tender muscles with its cool spray. Junhoe cried out in surprise and pleasure, clinging onto Chanwoo even tighter. Then Chanwoo shifted the nozzle's position so that the water was shooting inside Junhoe, tickling his pleasure center, and the raven-haired man groaned loudly. He began rocking himself against Chanwoo again, and the younger man moaned at the slippery friction, pulling the older man closer to his body. Junhoe's lips sought his and he responded furiously, their undulating movements taking on a sense of urgency.

Suddenly Chanwoo pushed Junhoe away, eyes burning, and flipped Junhoe around so that the older man's chest was pressed against the shower wall. His hand slid down Junhoe's exposed back, around a firm cheek, then up in between, pressing a finger against the man's hole. Junhoe moaned, thrusting his hips back in invitation. Very slowly Chanwoo pushed a long, soapy finger inside, exploring his lover's insides. Junhoe shuddered and began to rock his hips again, impaling himself onto the younger man's probing finger.

Then Chanwoo pushed in another finger, scissoring them and stretching the older man wide, and Junhoe moaned loudly as he rode the sensation. Soon Chanwoo pushed in a third finger, and Junhoe released a strangled cry, writhing his hips as the younger man began to slide his foamy fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Suddenly Chanwoo noticed a cramping pain in his other hand, and he looked down to see his fingers tightly gripped around the forgotten shower nozzle. Another devilish smirk graced Chanwoo's face, and soon Junhoe was gasping loudly, cool metal pressed against the base of his cock while his testicles were massaged by the waterflow. Chanwoo then began to rub the nozzle back and forth in rhythm with his fingers, and the older man squirmed his hips in pleasure.

Finally Chanwoo removed his fingers, and placing his hard arousal in between Junhoe's cheeks, slowly penetrated the foamy ring. Junhoe gasped as Chanwoo's length filled him, working his hips so that the younger man's stiff head reached straight to his soft core. Then the younger man began to thrust, pushing himself into Junhoe's tightness while rubbing the shower nozzle along the other man's length, every now and then massaging it against the man's testicles in slow, circular movements. Junhoe moaned endlessly, his hands clawing at the tiled shower wall, hips pushing back to meet his lover's.

Chanwoo picked up the rhythm, his breathing becoming more harsh and ragged as he began losing himself in ecstasy. Soon he was barely able to hold the shower nozzle, let alone maneuver it. But just before he was going to drop it all together the older man took it from his hand.

Opening his stance a little wider, Junhoe reached through his legs, pressing the cool nozzle against the base of Chanwoo's sac. The younger man cried out as the flow of water shot up in between their bodies, liquefying his cock as he thrust deeply into his lover. Then Junhoe began to move the nozzle back and forth, and he bit his lip against the scream that tried to escape his mouth as the long handle massaged against his own testicles as well.

But Chanwoo was totally lost in the heat of passion, groaning loudly as he pushed even deeper into his lover, the flow of water slicking his long, hard thrusts. Finally Junhoe dropped the shower nozzle, losing control completely, releasing a long cry that bordered on wailing as Chanwoo's cock drove against his pleasure spot again and again.

Then Chanwoo released, yelling Junhoe's name desperately as he filled the man's insides, and Junhoe went over the edge with his lover, crying out loudly as his body seized with orgasm.

 

======

 

The sound of running water was the only noise heard as the men remained standing where they were, recovering the pieces of dismembered consciousness. Then dazedly Junhoe turned around to face his lover, lifting a hand to caress Chanwoo's flushed cheek as they gazed warmly at each other, rediscovering the familiarities of each other's features. Chanwoo smiled and lowered his mouth to Junhoe's lips, tenderly worshiping their softness.

But then he felt Junhoe's hand pushing lightly against his chest, making him pull away much sooner than he was ready to. The older man gave him a small apologetic smile and reached down to pick up the discarded shower nozzle, returning it to it's place while turning off the water. Chanwoo watched his raven-haired lover as if under a spell, seeing every single movement as a dance of pure grace.

Then the man turned around and took Chanwoo's hand, pulling the younger man out of the shower with him. Picking up a towel, Junhoe then began to dry Chanwoo off... slowly... tenderly... venerating every inch of flesh…

Chanwoo remembered a day when he did the very same thing for Junhoe... and suddenly he understood why in that moment Junhoe had been compelled to ask him that question...

"Why are you so good to me?" Chanwoo whispered before he realized what he was doing.

The raven-haired man paused in his ministrations and smiled softly, remembering that day as well. It had been an important day in their relationship, as it marked the beginning of a closeness and trust and intimacy between them that had only gotten stronger every day since then.

But then the smile vanished, and Junhoe became serious.

Chanwoo's brows furrowed with uncertainty.

"Because..." Junhoe started...

"...I love you Chanwoo."

Chanwoo's heart stopped. He almost couldn't believe what he had just heard.

And then his heart felt like it wanted to leap right out of his chest.

"Junhoe..." he breathed before devouring the older man's lips, embracing him tightly. Why had he been so afraid that Junhoe didn't feel the same way about him? It was so obvious... he was such a fool...

He pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes, trying to reach through their depths to the man's very core... and he found the way it unveiled and open, as it had always been.

"I love you too Junhoe."

The raven-haired man smiled.

"I know Chanwoo. I've always known."

 

 

 

~evilmaknaejcw


End file.
